A Day in the Life
by Han dj
Summary: Midori and Youko's beginning. For One shot project:Tea Party for Muses @ Maiuniverse


A/N: I still have 30 minutes before I go home, I'm not work free but my eyes are already strained and I think I'm going to have viral conjunctivitis (cause my left eye is itchy and at the same time it has burning pain), anyways so I'm writing this one shot for One Shot Project: Tea Party for Muses, the thread can be seen at maiuniverse site which you can find in my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mai HiME or Otome characters.

Warning: This is rated T, for some mature language, no sex theme though and this is a YORI one shot fic. Once again, YORI means YOuko and MidoRI not a misspelled Yuri. I don't have beta but I'm sure I do write something understandable and readable, though it's not perfect.

Since I'm not Japanese and I don't have any idea of the Educational System of Japan (and I'm not doing any research), I'll be using Philippine standard for University/College education.

**A Day in the Life…**

It was one sunny morning; I have to get up early because it is my first day as a university student. The truth is that I'm not looking forward to this day, why? Because I'm a transferee, my father got transferred at Fuuka, and so he took me and my mother with him and I have to transfer to Fuuka University. It shouldn't matter to me since I was a loner in my old school, I won't be missing anyone…but dealing with new people is hard for people like me.

Maybe me being a loner was the reason I chose to take a pre-medical course. At least with all the works I'm sure there'll be no time for me to feel alone or feel obligated to find someone to chat with…or be friend with. I'm used to that…that doesn't make me nervous. So why am I feeling this way? Apprehensive…well…

I'm going to have a room mate

I smiled despite the nagging feeling inside me. I never stayed out of our house before, but since I'm stepping up another level, being a University student, my parents decided that I should try living in the school dorm. That way, I could easily come and go to school and meet new girls and make new friends. _As if I make good friends!_

So I got dressed, I got my dad to pick all my packed things to his car and slowly went down to the living room where my mom was waiting for me with open arms. She held me in and whispered good luck before she patted me on my shoulder and said "Visit every week end" before she turned and return to her work. I on the other hand was standing behind the car and looking at the new house I called home for this short time. I was pulled from my reverie by my father who rested his arm on my shoulder and gently led me to the passenger seat. I sat there, my head angled so that I can still see the house while my dad drove slowly out of our street.

-maiuniverse-

My room mate was already here, well not physically but her things are all here. Her side was a mess, with clothing clattered here and there; her bed wasn't even made up yet. There was a scrap book at the center of her bed and her books were skewed as they rest on her study table…that is next to mine. My hands got an itch, I wanted to straighten everything up, but I don't want to feel like intruding to her business.

As I arranged my things, okay call me obsessive-compulsive, but I'm used to my room being neat, if I didn't clean it, I know my mom did! Going back… I unpacked all my things and put them neatly inside my assigned closet, leaning forward to see my room mate's side and I shook my head when I found what I was thinking. I think my room mate just stuck all her clothes inside the closet.

"What kind of a room mate do I have?" I asked myself.

I wanted to get out of the room and find the headmistress and asked her to transfer me to another room, but my sensible side said that I should wait for my room mate to come and find out if this is 'her' way of living, 'cause really…I don't think I could last 4 years living with someone who likes to live in a pig-pen.

It took me a good 30 minutes to arrange all my stuffs, including my books on my desk and my laptop. I looked at my bed and smiled. I stood up and stepped close to it, sat and then lied down with my arms raised above my head. I closed my eyes and try to feel the rightness of the place…

Well…I didn't know I was tired because I didn't intend to fall asleep.

Only to be awakened by a loud banging of the door and a loud gasp followed by a sorry and giggling. I opened my eyes and I was dumbstruck…

There before my eyes was the most gorgeous woman with the most striking green eyes.

"Oi sorry…I didn't know you arrived," she said and smiled. Her smile that almost instantly took my breath away

"Ahhh,"

"I must have really shook you up," she said stepping closer to me and her hands outstretched, "I was here yesterday," she looked at her side of the room, "Sorry for the mess," then returned her focus on me, that gaze that tied my tongue.

Who would have thought that a woman could affect me like this so? And on our very first meeting?

"Midori." She said

I looked at her outstretched hand and I shook my head to drive the cobwebs of shock out of my system, "Youko."

-maiuniverse-

"So it was a fine morning…and it was the best morning I have had in my life."

"Eh? Mama…I don't see what's good in that morning?" Yuri an asked Youko as she cuddled close to her mama.

"That's simple Yuri-chin, you're mama met me for the first time, so that was the best morning for her." Midori said, she was sitting on a chair in front of her table. She smiled and tap that same table, "See this table?" Midori asked and Yuri an inclined her head to see it.

"Yes mother,"

"The same table I and your mama used way back in the university."

Youko frowned and sat up bringing along with her their daughter, "You're joking!"

Midori shook her head no and stretched a finger out to Youko in a 'come hither' gesture. Youko stood up leaving a wondering Yuri an on the bed. She stepped closer to her wife and looked down at where Midori was pointing…

Youko's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a palm

"Yup…this is your table and I argued with everyone at the university when they tried to clean this and erase all these scribbling!" Midori grinned like a cat that got its prize.

"So you knew?" her eyes watched Midori nod her head, "But…you never told me and I…I thought you don't know cause you were pining over the…"

"I was stubborn…" Midori grinned, "I got my eyes open anyway." She said then shrugged her shoulders then she traced the scribbling on the table that says 'Midori (heart)'

Youko got tears brimming from her eyes, "You…you took it?"

Midori shook her head, "I bought it!"

Youko smiled despite tears flowing down from her face and jumped in Midori's arms and started kissing Midori's face.

"EWWWW!" Yuri an said slumping backward and covering herself with her mothers' blanket

-End-

A/N: Well it's just how I see the **beginning** of Youko and Midori.


End file.
